


Big girls (Don't) cry

by OhGoshOhJeez



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Dom Paul, Emotional Constipation, F/M, Fingering, Spanking, emma got problems okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGoshOhJeez/pseuds/OhGoshOhJeez





	Big girls (Don't) cry

Emma struggled to feel...Things.

It was something she’d struggled with after her sister died. When she found out about Jane, she cried for days. Now she rarely cried at all. She must have tired herself out, she does feel tired all the time, after all. So, when she experiences happiness, she wanted to savour it, which is why Paul found out that she likes to have sex. A lot.

Not that this was a bad thing, Paul loved having sex with Emma, but when he’s spent after a second round and Emma wants to go again, it could be...Tiring. 

One time Emma had a panic attack that lasted five seconds, before she wiped away her tears and continued to work. This worried Paul a lot. That she was able to just lock that emotion away.

It was a particularly rough week. Emma wanted to cry. To get that stress out of her so she could start fresh. She tried to think sad thoughts. Puppies dying. Global warming. But nothing worked. So, she decided to try something else. Something new.

“Hey, Paul?”

“Yeah?” Paul said, turning around in a sweeping motion away from the dinner he was making.

“You think we could try something later?”

Paul took his oven gloves off, tilting his head.

“What kind of thing? And don’t tell me it’s hair colour related, I told you, I don’t think you’d make a good redhead.”

“No, it’s not like that.” Emma blushed.

“Is it like...” Paul looked around himself cartoonishly before whispering, “A sex thing?”

“...Kind of?”

“Uh. Okay, sure.” Paul said before smiling and turning back to the stove.

Later, when they were sitting on her bed, she expanded on her idea.

“Okay, so, the thing I wanted to ask you was...” He stared at her, raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah?”

“It’s embarrassing.” Emma hid her face in her hands, and Paul put his hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, c’mon, you can tell me anything. As long as you don’t want me to piss on you.”

Emma snorted and punched his chest playfully.

“That’s the one thing I won’t do, I’m serious.” Paul said, and Emma chuckled, before sighing.

“Okay so, I was wondering...If you would spank me.”

Paul’s eyes widened.

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry, It’s weird.”

“No, it’s not! It’s not weird, I just wasn’t expecting you to ask that. You’re always so...” Paul furrowed his eyebrows before finishing. “In charge?”

“I just need it. Would you be okay with that?”

“Uh...” Paul paused, sighing. “Yeah, I think so.”

“You don’t need to, if...”

“Would you enjoy it if I did?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, then I’ll do it. We’ll need a safeword, though, in case it gets too much.” Paul said.

“Alright, how about Hatchet Field?”

“Yeah, that works.”

“Cool.”

“So..” Paul rubbed his hands on his pants, no doubt they were sweating. “Do you want to do it...Now?”

“Uh...Yeah, if that’s okay.”

“Yep.” Paul said, before swinging his legs over the side of his bed and patting his lap. Emma blushed, her face hot.

Emma bent over his knee, bracing her hands on the mattress.

Paul slowly pulled down her sweatpants, and his hands lingered on her ass.

“I’m gonna start with your panties on, okay?”

“Mhm.” Emma bit her lip. This was already intense.

Paul drew his hand back, before bringing it down on Emma’s ass, hard. Emma practically squealed.

“Was that okay?” He said.

“Yeah.”

He brought his hand down again, stinging harder than the last. Emma moaned, arching a little off of Paul’s knee.

“Stay still.” He said, his voice deep and authoritative, making Emma shudder. He hit her, again and again, stopping sometimes to change from her right cheek to her left, sometimes hitting both.

“Paul!” She said, at a particularly hard smack, and lifted her hands up from the bed to rub her sore behind.

Surprisingly, Paul took her hands behind her, and held them there, pinned to her lower back.

“Oh, Paul...”

“Behave.” He said, and Emma moaned.

Paul stopped hitting her, and dipped his hand past the waistband of her panties, roughly shoving a finger inside of her. She gasped.

“You’re soaked.” He said, pulling his finger out and rubbing her clit slowly. “Does this really turn you on that much?”

Emma moaned as he picked up the pace, before yelping when Paul pulled his hand away and smacked her again.

Emma bucked her hips, needing more. Needing his fingers inside of her again.

“Please, Paul.”

In one quick motion, he pulled down her panties, setting the same pace he was at before.  _ Man, he must really be getting into this. _

He stopped, and stroked her sore ass, easing the sting momentarily. He leaned down, and pressed a kiss in between her shoulder blades. 

“You need me to slow down?” He said, still stroking her hot skin.

“No, no I’m fine.”

“Okay.” 

**SMACK**

“Ah!” Emma cried out, burying her face in her forearm.

“You know, my palm’s starting to hurt. Can’t imagine what you must be going through right now.” He set a furious pace, stopping once or twice to grab her ass tightly, digging his nails in.

God, she couldn’t believe he was doing this. Doing this for her. He really loved her.

Tears began to form in her eyes, and she sobbed. Paul immediately stopped.

“Emma, oh shit, Emma, are you crying?” 

He pulled her up, onto his lap by her arms.

“Hatchet Field, hatchet field!” He said. “Emma, shh, I’m sorry, are you okay?” He kissed the top of her head.

“Yes, I’m fine.” She wiped her eyes. “I wanted this.”

“What?”

“I wanted to cry, I needed to let it out.”

“Emma, if you wanted to let it out, you could’ve talked to me about it. You don’t need to cry to de-stress.”

She thought about that for a moment and then kicked herself for being such an idiot.

“You’re right, I’m sorry.”

He leaned in and kissed her, softly.

“You okay now?” He said, rubbing her back in slow circles.

“I think so. Sorry.”

“It’s okay, you don’t need to be. I just wish you would come to me when you’re feeling bad.”

“I will. I love you, Paul.”

“I love you, too.”

Sometimes Emma didn’t cry, and that was okay. 

  
  
  



End file.
